Une histoire d'amour et de perte
by madmanwithatardis
Summary: Après les évènements de New York, quelqu'un se devait de le dire à Brian. "Au final, ils avaient décidé que cela serait pour le mieux si elle s'en chargeait."


La fiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par AgentNerd qui m'a très gentiment autorisée à la traduire. Je précise que ma traduction n'est pas littérale, j'essaie d'enjoliver un peu afin d'obtenir un français plus littéraire.

De même, je ne possède (hélas) pas Doctor Who, tous les personnages appartiennent donc à la BBC. Étant donné qu'ils ont sorti hier une autre version de cette histoire (la vidéo de Chris Chibnall avec la voix d'Arthur Darvill), on va considérer celle-ci comme une belle alternative, parce qu'elle m'a arraché pas mal de larmes.

En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Si reviews il y a, je les transmettrais à l'auteur. Enjoy ! (Et ne pleurez pas trop, même si on ne se remettra jamais du départ des Ponds.)

* * *

**UNE HISTOIRE D'AMOUR ET DE PERTE.**

Au final, ils avaient décidé que cela serait pour le mieux si River s'en chargeait. Il l'avait déposée au cœur de cette rue insignifiante, devant cette porte anodine. Anodine, pour quiconque n'en connaissait le bleu profond et éclatant. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette couleur innocemment. Elle savait qu'il avait espéré qu'en la franchissant tous les jours, ils se souviendraient de lui.

Mais plus jamais ils ne verraient cette porte.

Elle sonna, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage radieux. Qui brisa son cœur.

« Bonjour River ! Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce qu'Amy et Rory sont avec toi ? » Il scruta la rue derrière elle, se tordant le cou pour apercevoir son fils et sa femme.

« Non, Grand-Père, ils ne sont pas là. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose… »

Son visage s'assombrit un instant mais il arbora rapidement un sourire radieux à nouveau.

« Bien-sûr ma chère, entre donc. Je viens régulièrement ici, je garde la maison, tu vois. Arroser les plantes, nourrir le poisson et tout ça. Entre, assieds-toi ! »

Il tapota la place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Oh, j'oubliais ! Tu veux du thé ? Je suis presque sûr que tes parents en ont laissé dans la cuisine… »

- Non merci. »

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et poussa un long soupir. Il se rassit à côté d'elle, inquiet.

« River, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Et elle lui raconta.

Brian Williams sut que quelque chose n'allait pas à partir de l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit sur River Song. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Son visage semblait calme et serein, mais ses yeux étaient tristes. _Si tristes._

Et pourtant, il avait conservé cette joyeuse façade, l'avait invitée à entrer et lui avait offert du thé. Mais il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose de terrible à lui raconter. Et il avait raison.

« River, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui mais ne put regarder dans les yeux. Et elle lui raconta. Une fantastique, mais terrible histoire. Une histoire à propos de New York, de détectives et de statues qui bougeaient dès l'instant où l'on ne les fixait plus. Une histoire de perte. Une histoire d'amour. Et plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus la fin se dessinait, implacable. Et elle en pleurait.

Brian avait vu River grandir aux côtés de son fils, mais il venait tout juste de comprendre, et commençait à peine à la connaître. Sa petite-fille. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de la gâter avec des cadeaux, ou de lui raconter des anecdotes embarrassantes sur ses parents. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de la voir lui rendre visite les weekends, ou de lui apprendre à jouer au golf. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais tout cela ne comptait plus. Elle était là, _maintenant_, en pleurs, et ils étaient tous deux si vieux, mais cela ne l'empêcha de la prendre sur ses genoux et de la bercer tendrement, d'avant en arrière. Son pull fut vite tâché de larmes, et bien qu'il savait qu'il se devait d'être fort pour elle, sa petite-fille, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour.

Ils restèrent là, ensemble, celle qui avait perdu ses parents et celui qui avait perdu ses enfants.


End file.
